


这不是奉献

by RictinaM_Z



Series: 逆行星 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RictinaM_Z/pseuds/RictinaM_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这不是奉献<br/>只是一个简单的词<br/>这是两颗心的生活<br/>在两个世界</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836754) by [standbygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo). 



> I am so please that got the permission from Standbygo to translate this story into Chinese.

Part I  
Chapter 1

这个案子，当Sherlock在伦敦漆黑的小巷里奔跑时想，有点不顺利。

追踪Jeter和他的同伙们本来没什么问题，那部分极其简单。但他没预料到的是，有一伙人，拿着并不锋利的武器，正在他追踪到的那个仓库里等他。他已经用滚筒把大部分的同伙都赶了出去，在逃出建筑物时，还用木质滑板让大部分剩下的追兵减慢了速度。Sherlock只要快速跑过错综复杂的黑暗后巷，就能摆脱掉剩余的追兵，时间足够把逮捕犯人的地点发给Lestrade。

他能够听到现在身后只有一双脚在追自己了，八月潮湿的空气阻碍了声音的传播，他猛地转弯进入右侧支路。他笑了笑，突然加速甩掉了身后的人。

摩托车完全在他预料之外。

声音吓到了Sherlock，只过了几秒钟咆哮声就变得近在耳边。为了甩开骑摩托车的人，在被抓住前，他立刻往回跑拐进另外一条小路。不到一秒种，他意识到自己犯了个异常恐怖的错误，他走进了个死胡同。

他猛地停下来，拼命地找任何可以往上爬的地方，逃生梯，支架，一切可以让他逃跑的东西，但是什么都没有。

不，他想，太不顺了。

机车手把车横在巷子入口处，封住了他的出路，随意地迈下机车，缓慢地摘掉头盔，好像这世界所有时间都是他的。他转动前轮，用两者的前灯对着Sherlock，使他感到头晕目眩。那个奔跑的男人停在车后，做了个深呼吸，却带着毛骨悚然的笑容。

“现在，Holmes先生，”摩托车手说，“来谈谈吧。”

“如你所愿，”Sherlock回答，蒙住眼睛，避免看到灯光，考虑着他还能拖多久。

“你还真忙呢，Holmes先生，”机车手说“一个人多不好。这样就简单多了，Holmes先生——你管你的事儿，我们管我们的，大家都开心。但是不。”男人的声音忽然降到耳语的音量。“我问不得不切掉你的鼻子。”他点了点头，并没看身后的那个不断向Sherlock靠近的大块头男人。

Sherlock迅速的评估了下那个向他移动的男人，只比自己高三英寸，肩膀也要宽上几英寸，如果那大部分是肌肉，体重至少50磅。注意到大块头右手里的金属反光时，他开始思考近身搏斗的策略。那会改变现在的局势，他想。

“别把你的鼻子凑到不该管的地方，Holmes先生，”另一个人拖着腔调说：“你凑近了什么，什么就没啦。”

大块头男人拿着刀毫无幽默感的笑了，之后便开始小声唱歌“你伸出你的右手, 收起你的右手, 伸出你的右手，然后我摇了摇它是为了…”

Sherlock感觉到大块头的移动变慢了。越过那个大号笨蛋，然后控制住那个小号笨蛋。他做出向右的假动作然后向左闪身躲开。

任何规则上都有例外，当他发现自己被一个印着纹身的粗大手臂卡住了脖子，且被一把刀贴在脸上的时候想起了这句话。

机车手轻笑，靠在他的自行车上。“现在，Holmes先生，在被粗鲁的打断前我说过什么？哦，是的，Jeter先生想要平淡的一生，但是你，Holmes先生，你让这一切变得有点复杂了，是不是？”

“也许在他杀掉那四个警察之前，他确实是这么想的。”Sherlock说话有点困难。那个粗大的手臂在他的咽喉上缠得有些过紧了，Sherlock开始觉得自己快无法呼吸了。

“他们跟你挺像的，Holmes-爱管闲事儿-先生。别担心，你很快就能和你的朋友在泰晤士河里团聚了。现在，Timothy，你来选。你想从Holmes身上哪里开始？”

“我喜欢鼻子，”大个子回答。

Sherlock鼻子底部感到了尖刀的压力，同时开始眼冒金星。

忽然，他听到了第三个人的声音，仿佛来自遥远的地方：“嘿！生气的大块头！（Oi! Mad Max!）”

声音从小巷入口传来，车手向那里转过身。忽然，Sherlock看到了骑单车的人头顶上的星星光环，接着是摩托车的前车灯。他迟钝的意识到那并不是星星，而是玻璃的碎片。自行车手像个石头一样倒下了。

Sherlock发现自己又恢复呼吸了；出乎意料的，大块头松开了绕着他脖子的手臂。恢复呼吸后，他简单的对那恶棍发起了反抗，但是不太奏效。不过他找到了个机会慢慢把手放进咽喉和那人粗大的手臂间，使自己（只有一点点，他懊恼的想）的呼吸稍微顺畅一些。

大块头紧紧抓着他的刀，让刀尖对着Sherlock的太阳穴。“离开这儿，先生，这儿没你的事儿。”

Sherlock看到一个人正向他走来，但是因摩托车的前灯，他看不清那人的脸。那人举起手放在身前做了个安抚的动作。“抱歉伙计，不行。”

汉普顿的口音，Sherlock本能的察觉到。

“你看，有个家伙只是出门和朋友喝点酒，一两品脱，回家时候却看到有人在黑暗的后巷里被某个体积差不多是他两倍的人粗暴的的举了起来？这看起来可不太公平，不是么？”

“回去，矮子，”这让Timothy陷入了僵局。Sherlock看得出他是对的，那个男人至少比自己矮五英寸，比那个恶棍也显得瘦小不少。他不得不钦佩那人的胆量，但却担心他会做某些蠢事导致他俩都被干掉。

矮个男人距离他们只有两英尺了，向他们伸出手。“而且我必须承认，当我喝了几品脱酒之后，我会产生些暴力冲动。”他把手握成拳但并未收回手臂。“那么，来吧。”

这人疯了么？Sherlock想。他感觉刀尖已经刺入了他的前额。

“上帝，”大块头说。“我没时间处理这烂摊子。”

小个男人转过头。“你知道的，我也没有。”

他忽然猛踢双腿，以毫无预警的巨大力量撞击大块头的膝盖。他爆发哀嚎，然后整个人倒了下去，手握着刀胡乱挥舞着。Sherlock把他的刀打落在地，用肘关节猛击他的脖子。随即他听到了身体撞到人行道上的声音。

小个男人用鞋尖戳了戳几乎不动了的恶棍。“很好，还没死，不过他明天不会好过。”他抬头看了看Sherlock。“刚才挺有趣。你还好吗？”

“非常好，”Sherlock回答，或者说尝试去回答。忽然感到有些眩晕，他玩去身体，把手放在膝盖上。

“现在把手举起来，我看到你脖子上有个明显的抓痕，所以你的大脑会有些缺氧。深呼吸，把头放低一些。”那人把一只手臂放在Sherlock肩膀下去支撑住他。Sherlock并不适应被帮助，他迅速站直了身体。“我必须对你表示感谢，Mr...？”

“Watson，John Watson。”他伸出手，Sherlock握了握他。

“Sherlock Holmes。”

“Sherlock？当真？”在笑容被憋回去之前Sherlock一直怒视着他。“抱歉。”

幸运的是，别人对他的名字总是这个反应，他早已习惯了，就没追究。毕竟那人救了他的命，至少让他逃脱了重伤的命运。

John仍然在努力憋住别笑。“我最好还是打999.”

“不。”Sherlock说。“他们不会知道在这情况下该做什么，我认识个警察，我会给他发短信。”他翻出自己的手机。

“短信他？你准备为了几个抢劫犯给警察发短信？你当真？”

“不是抢劫犯。他们正因为走私海洛因和谋杀四名警察而被通缉。”

“上帝。”

Sherlock用拇指敲击键盘。“该死。我手机坏了。”

“给你，用我的吧。(Here, you can use mine.)”

Sherlock头抬得太快引起了另一波眩晕。“低下头，低下头，”John重复说道。“把号码告诉我。”

Sherlock把记忆里Lestrade的号码告诉了他。“输入这些-‘Jeter的人，Stonecutter’s小路后的小巷。其他的都在93号仓库在Shadwell Basin。’”

“你是认真的，是吧？”John说，当他看到Sherlock脸上的表情后开始键入。“这不是你的工作吧。Warehouse...93？93, Shadwell Basin.” 他按下了发送键。“好了，搞定。”  
Sherlock再一次站直，并擦了擦前额的汗。今晚特别的热。“你对那自行车手做了什么？光太亮我没看清楚。”

“哦，我对他扔了一个从垃圾箱捡来的空红酒瓶子。我玩了一晚上飞镖，正好用了同一种掷法。”他空手做了个扔东西的动作。“打在了他鼻子上。现在我应该能拿满20分了。”

Sherlock，并没明白John说了什么，又擦了擦他的额头，他看起来好像湿透了。“好了，谢谢你。”他看了看自己的手看到上面全都是血。“哦。”他说。

“不太好，该死怎么了？”John抬起头检查Sherlock的脸，然后是他的手。“哦该死，这儿，一定是在他摔倒时把你手臂划伤了。”

Sherlock这时才注意到他的外套和衬衫的袖子前臂的地方有一个整齐的口子，血正从伤口流出来。当一动，血就顺着手臂往下流到了手上。

“我们必须送你去医院，这需要缝针。”

“不，不去医院。”Sherlock说。“在我的房间（rooms）里有急救箱。”

“在这粘上创口贴一点用都没有，Sherlock。”John对他露齿一笑。“相信我，我是个医生。”

John脱掉了他的套头衫用它紧紧的压在Sherlock的手臂上。“并不太理想，但现在只能这样了。保持手臂高举，”他说“你的警察朋友还有多久能到？”

“不是朋友，”Sherlock突然反驳，咬紧牙关以抗争另一波眩晕。“不用管他们，当Lestrade赶到时我血都流光了。我家（rooms）不远。”

他们走出小巷，在John撑着Sherlock提供支持的情况下。“能不能至少允许我叫辆出租车，先生？”

“啊，你在说反话。”

“没错。出租车！”


	2. Chapter 2

“当你说几个房间（rooms），我以为至少有两个。应该用，房间。”John说，他看了看铺着地板的小房间，脚踝几乎被埋在众多的纸张、图书、科学仪器、陶器、以及其他Sherlock创造的残骸中。床铺也在一片混乱下几乎看不到了。

“好吧，淋浴装置在另一个房间里，”Sherlock说。

“在哪？”

“楼上，”Sherlock说。

“那并不能算在内，对吧？”

“好吧。我的房间（room）。我能坐下么？”

John再次看了看周围。“老实说，我不知道。”

“闭嘴。”

“好了，省着点精力而且你已经让我闭嘴了。你那很有名气的急救箱在哪儿？”

“橱柜的最上层，水槽上面。”

John找到了盒子，当他打开时Sherlock刚从单人床床尾处整理出一块空地。“上帝，你从哪儿弄来的这些？一个平民跟我说急救箱，我以为是些纱布，处理被纸划破而用的创口贴，解决长进肉里的指甲的棉花。而不是白色胶布，注射器，以及，上帝啊，还真是，哦我不想知道。”

“我从巴兹偷来的。”

“哦，我在巴兹培训过。你在那儿上班？”

“不。”Sherlock把头转向墙面，决定以这个姿势来结束他的回答。

John拿起急救箱，然后有条不紊的解开Sherlock手臂上的套头衫。“好了，无论如何血差不多止住了，而且伤口真是整齐地出乎意料。”他说，快速的清理伤口后绕上纱布。“你感觉如何？还晕么？”

“好了，很好，非常好。”

“额，不能相信你。”John小心地把纱布缠在一起，开始用胶布粘起来。“疼么？”

“不。”Sherlock靠在墙上，歪着头，闭着眼睛。

“可待因也许有点用。”

“不要。”

“随便你吧。伤口不能碰水。”

“好的。”

John在缠得很紧的纱布上面松松的绕上了绷带，然后用胶带粘上。“好了。近几周别做任何抬举动作。”

Sherlock睁开眼睛迷惑的看着John。John把急救箱放回原处，轻微的甩了甩头。他走回Sherlock边上，双臂抱胸，有点犹豫不决。“你看，”他说，来回倒着双脚，“我觉得我不该就把你这么留在这儿。我还是觉得你该去医院，你留了太多血，明显很虚弱，受到了惊吓…”

“Watson医生…”

“John，拜托。发生这样的事儿，我觉得我们可以直接称呼对方名字了，你觉得呢？”

“那么，John。我真的非常感谢，但是我着实认为我没问题。”

John盯着Sherlock看了一会，似乎在尝试读他的情绪。“好吧。”又是长时间的凝视。“好吧好吧。还有。别碰水。”

“你刚才已经说过了，”Sherlock说，他昏昏欲睡，闭上了眼，把头再次靠在墙上。

“好吧。”John向门口走回去，然后再次转回来。“你确定么。”

“是的，”Sherlock说，并没睁眼。

“那么好吧。”John打开门。“晚安。”

当听到Sherlock叫他名字时，John已经走过了走廊的一半，然后他往回走。

“你的套头衫，”Sherlock说。他仍然坐在床上，胸前握着条纹的套头衫。“我觉得它彻底毁了，抱歉。”

John看着他满是血的套头衫，然后回来看了看Sherlock，皱起眉头。

Sherlock仔细看了看手里的套头衫。“是的，毁得很彻底。”他用和平常一样快速的语调说。“我没指望你妈妈不会因为你的生日礼物毁了而生气。”然后他像没骨头一样沿着墙滑下去，侧身倒在床上。


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock被小窗中传来的伦敦车水马龙的声音吵醒。他发现他躺在自己床上，衣服完好，侧卧着，他的大腿向前屈，小腿收回。通常情况下他会平躺，把手放在脑后；为什么他的姿势这么不自然，不舒服？他忽然意识到自己处于复原卧式，他的身体自动的从仰卧位（容易窒息而死）或俯卧位（容易呕吐）的体位中换成了现在这样。

他能听到房间里细微的咕噜声，声音和车水马龙有着很大的不同。他抬起头，看到John坐在厨房的椅子上，脚架在床沿，轻微的打着鼾。

Sherlock坐了起来，掀开毯子。这轻微的动静吵醒了John；揉了揉眼睛后快速的眨了眨。“早上好。”他说。

“发生了什么？”Sherlock说。

“你晕过去了。毫不意外。受到惊吓以及失血过多。”

“没有。但是为什么你在这儿。”

John诧异的看着他。“不能把一个失去知觉的人单独留在这。希波克拉底誓言。”

“哦。”Sherlock不太确定的说。“但我告诉过你，你可以走。”

“好吧，我无视了你。”

Sherlock看着John，John死死地盯着Sherlock。Sherlock最终放弃了他的凝视说，“谢谢。”

“不客气。现在，有没有个地方可以吃早餐？”

“早餐？”Sherlock已经想不起自己上次吃早餐是甚么时候了。

“我相信现阶段-在刚救完人，给别人缝完针，而且还在一个极其不舒服的地方睡了一觉之后，最重要的就是早饭。我现在就可以谋杀掉一个培根三明治。”

*

“你确定只喝茶？”John说。

“吃不动…早上吃不动烤猪肉。”

“随便你吧。”

Sherlock看着John咬了一大口培根三明治，觉得有点恶心。

“你真的该吃点东西，补充你的血量。”

“等会吧，也许。”

“你上次吃饭是什么时候？”

“今天周几？”

“…周四。”

“我想是周二的午餐。我暂时还好。”

John放下三明治盯着Sherlock。嘴角还有些HP烤肉酱。“你当真的，”他说。

“你一直在说这句。”

John转过头看着Sherlock，给了他一个长长的，评估性质的凝视。“我开始推测你每句话都是真的。”

“是的，确实。”

“好吧，很好，医嘱，你午饭必须吃点东西。牛肉，肝脏，或者一些富含铁的东西。”

Sherlock的胃忽然猛地一抽但他说：“好吧，”作为这段对话的结束。必须换个话题了，重新掌控住局面，他觉得。他还没怎么在话题中失去控制权，而且他一点都不喜欢这样。“你假期还有多久？”

“什么？”John抬头看，表情很吃惊。

“你请假了，从军队，是吗？”

“是的，但是你怎么知道的？”

“昨晚你说平民-‘一个平民对我说急救箱…’那意味着你是士兵或者警察。如果你是警察你不会提议拨打999，你会直接用无线电求助。所以，士兵。而且我可以在你T恤领口的旁边看到你脖子上挂着的狗牌（身份标识），它一开始被你的套头衫挡住了，但是你脱掉它来止血时我看到了。仍然挂着狗牌意味着你还当职。你无需犹豫就知道怎么使用绷带——它们是处理大多数需要缝合的伤口的最方便的工具。所以，军医，当职。你的胳膊上的皮肤有三个不同的色调；腕关节以下最深，从你腕关节到T恤袖口位置是一个过渡，上面更浅。手上的颜色最深意味着那里受到长时间的日照。手腕处棕色的痕迹桃酥我你虽没在度假，却还是穿着长袖T恤-你的制服。你的腕关节到你肱二头肌的位置颜色稍浅是因为你近期一直穿着T恤，胳膊多接触了些阳光。介于你没穿制服，因为没有强烈的阳光，我说三周。伦敦的阳光并没有沙漠里那么多——哪里，阿富汗还是伊拉克？如果你你曾经去过，比如说古巴或加勒比，你的上臂应该和你的手颜色差不多，但是不，所以你已经决定在伦敦休假。你什么时候回前线？”

John直盯着他，嘴巴张着。

“看在上帝的份上，”Sherlock说，拿过他的餐巾，“擦擦你那流出嘴巴的HP烤肉酱。”

John接过来机械性的擦着脸。“你…你怎么知道的？”

“我锻炼我自己的观察能力。基于那些人们不会意识到或者直接无视的数据，然后把他们组合在一起得到一个完整的结果。我从两年前开始和警察一起工作，处理那些他们有麻烦的案子。昨晚，举个例子，我正在追踪一个谋杀四名警察的恶棍；非常不幸，我没想到他们会…预料到我会来。警察在走投无路的情况下才会找我，警察局的老大不喜欢平民卷进他们的案子里。”

“警察咨询你，一个平民？他们给你钱么？”

“为什么？”

John甩了甩头。“一个咨询侦探（Consulting Detective）。以前没听说过。”

姆，Sherlock想。我喜欢，咨询侦探（Consulting Detective）。

“套头衫是怎么回事？”John说。

“恩？”

“你知道那个套头衫是我妈妈送我的，是我的生日礼物。”

“什么？哦是的，显然。套头衫上没有任何吊牌意味着并不是从商店买的而是纯手工制作。轻质量的的羊毛意味着并不是为了像圣诞节所在的冬天而织的，而是为了夏天的晚上。你的生日在春末，早春？”

“六月一号。”John再次甩了甩头。“这简直就是聚会上的把戏。”

“那不是个把戏，”Sherlock忽然说。

“抱歉，”John说。

Sherlock的手机响了。他条件反射的拿起打开读短信。

> Lestrade探长（2）  
>  一条来自Lestrade探长的短信，今天上午，3：01  
>  已经从Stonecutter路接走你的朋友，直接送去了急诊室，有警员看守。你对他们做了什么。  
>  一条来自Lestrade探长的短信，今天上午，9：20  
>  Jeter的同伙全部从仓库溜走了，什么都没剩下。线索断了。你来吗？

Sherlock按下回复键输入“这就来，别碰任何东西。SH。”跳过某个不明液体，他开启了移动模式开关，站起来，拿起自己的大衣。

“嘿，嘿，说真的，我说过抱歉了。我对此很钦佩的，你知道。”

“什么？”Sherlock低头看了看John。他已经忘了他的存在。“哦，不是，我有了个案子，我得走了。”

“你确定你出去没问题？你需要时间恢复，你流了好多血…”

“完全没问题，感谢你的关心。”Sherlock心不在焉的说，走出餐厅，心思已经在案子上了。

John看着离去的身影，耸了耸肩：“甚至连茶都没喝完。”他不满的嘟哝。


	4. Chapter 4

几小时后，当手机响起时，Sherlock正趴在仓库的地板上收集泥土样本。他无视了它——部分原因是他够不着那个角落，部分原因是他知道谁会给他发短信。他伸长手臂，感受到来自缝针和绷带处的拉力。当他从所在的小角落里转身出来时，他听到了一声语音信箱的提示音。

一个未接电话  
一条语音信息，今天下午，7：29  
“呃，嘿，Sherlock。我是John，John Watson，呃，昨晚的那个人。还有，恩，我只是想确认下你的手臂怎么样了，以及…恩，只是想确保你一切都还好。希望你不会介意，我从你的手机里得到了你的号码。所以只是…只是想要确定下。谢谢就这样。（Cheers）”  
发送至JHWatson的短信，今天下午7：45  
我很好，谢谢。SH。  
来自JHWatson的短信，今天下午7：48  
你吃过东西吗？  
发送至JHWatson的短信，今天下午7：55  
为什么？SH  
来自JHWatson的短信，今天下午7：59  
因为你不是个机器。  
来自JHWatson的短信，今天下午8：05  
甚至机器有时都需要汽油。  
来自JHWatson的短信，今天下午8：14ß  
还在吗？  
来自JHWatson的短信，今天下午8：20  
你还好吗？  
发送至JHWatson的短信，今天下午8：23  
我很好。忙着呢。SH  
来自JHWatson的短信，今天下午8：30  
来Hawksmoor Guildhall找我，Basinghall路，晚上九点。医嘱。

Sherlock有点搞不清楚自己是被惹恼了还是被逗乐了。

*

Sherlock走进餐厅时迟到了45分钟，John坐在桌子旁，看着门的方向。当John看到Sherlock时他起立伸出手。

“真高兴你来了，一切都好？”

“是的，当然。你看，Watson医生…”

“John，我说过。”

“好吧，John。你看，我不想浪费你的时间，我很确定我很好。”

“嘿，这并不只是因为你，你知道。我在休假，我很无聊，而且我想知道更多…关于你做的事情。而且我想你也可以一起用餐。所以拜托，我请客，或者说，这是来自一名皇家海军陆战队队员的款待。”

Sherlock遇上John的眼神。那是Sherlock从未遇见的事情。普通人会留下他一个人在他如此要求后，有时甚至他没要求也留下他一个人，他对此很中意。他想象了下他的小房间，在等待他的实验，需要他去分析的泥土样本...

“谢谢，”最后他说道，入座。

John跟服务生打了个信号。“我擅自做主…额，你一定饿了，所以我想你可不能不希望等你的餐。他们花了点时间准备但是这是值得的。无论如何，我提前替你点好餐了，希望你别介意。”

“点了什么？”

“伙计，这里是Hawksmoor’s餐厅，伦敦做汉堡做的最好吃的地方。我猜你没在这儿吃过？”

“没有。”

“甚至没听说过？”

Sherlock忽然觉得很不好意思，他已经很久没有过这种感觉了。“我不知…不确定我以前是否吃过汉堡。”

“什么？天啊，你从哪儿来的，月球？”

侍者走到桌边将盘子放在两人面前。Sherlock表情一脸惊悚，盯着汉堡和巨型薯条堆。“他们真的烹饪过吗？”

“基本没有，你个笨蛋，并没有像我们的妈妈（moms）做得那么硬邦邦的。”

“我母亲（mother）从不做饭。”Sherlock好奇的用一根长手指戳了戳汉堡。

John已经拿起了自己的汉堡并咬了一大口。“来吧。我走之前你必须吃掉它。”

John看着Sherlock，感到困惑又好笑 ，当他尝试再不弄脏手的情况下拿起汉堡，这是个不可能完成的任务，最终咬了相当小的一口。

“很好，做的不错，继续。红肉能帮助提升你的那目前估计依然很低的铁含量。昨晚我们遇到的那个朋友说了什么吗？”

Sherlock擦了擦他的嘴。“恩，警察直接把他们送去了医院。那个大块头得了脑震荡，外加膝盖骨骨折。自行车车手也得了脑震荡，另外还在脸上膝盖上缝了很多针，很显然为了把所有玻璃弄出去花了不少时间。他们依然没恢复知觉，在警察监视下。一旦他们醒来，警察就会开始审讯并追踪余党。”

“很好。”John已经完成了四分之三个汉堡，而Sherlock正准备怯生生的咬下他的第三口。

“哦，我想问，”Sherlock说，再次擦了擦手指。“你为什么会知道他的名字？”

“谁？”

“那个自行车手。你叫他Mad Max-这是他在道上的名字（Street name）不？你怎么会知道他的？”

John盯着Sherlock看了一会忽然爆发出大笑。

“怎么了？”

John笑得更厉害了，眼泪都流出来了，Sherlock发现自己也笑了。

*

“继续，下一个。”

“哪一个？”

“额…那个，穿着黑衬衫的那个。”

“很明显。已婚但婚姻不幸，你可以看到他手指上戒指的痕迹，但他却把它收在了口袋里。五十多岁，从快秃的头顶和脸上的皱纹推断出。穿着黑色紧身衬衫，今天刚买的，哈罗德，想要吸引年轻的女士。”

“但彻底失败。看，那女人刚从他身边走开。”

“没错。他还有半小时就该放弃了，然后回到他的…对，美国跑车里，我觉得是辆雪佛兰，然后回家，他家...要我说是在分奇利。”

“你现在绝对在胡说。”

“得了，那你可以过去向他核实。”

“不干你的事。”

John的笑声弱了下去，低头看着他的啤酒瓶，按着商标位置那未来。“我还没回答你今天早上的问题。”

Sherlock什么都没说，就那么看着John。

“我会在周一坐船离开。去基地的火车会在早上7：32出发，然后他们会让我连夜坐飞机到达坎大哈。”

另一个长时间的静默。

“这是我第二次去前线了，我志愿参加的。在我在巴兹医院的医学培训结束后，除了照顾一个糖尿病的小老太太外我没找到别的任何工作。我拿到了个工作邀请，在格拉斯哥外护校里做一个常驻医生。我实在忍不了那种感觉。所以我参加了，然后你知道吗？”John抬起头骄傲的看着Sherlock。“我很擅长那个。学会如何射击，搏斗，在枪林弹雨下拼命奔跑，以及给那些跑得不够快的孩子们缝合伤口。我们连遇到了几次炮弹攻击，但是我活下来了，完好无损的，没受任何伤。所以我志愿再次参加。而且，这是我唯一擅长的事。”

“薪资并不充裕但是我吃的那些充当食物的东西并不需要花钱，而且还有住处…住在帐篷里而不用付租金。挺不错的，对吧？”

John的笑容看起来并不太自然，且并未抵达眼睛。“我休假只是个自我突破。离开我的朋友，来到伦敦…世界上最好的城市，这里。我不会去别的地方。有些人去了格林纳达，摩纳哥。那些我连考虑都没考虑，必须是London。所以我喝了不少酒，有时还会找人打架，”他对Sherlock点点头，“和所有看了我超过两眼的女孩上床。真棒。只是…”他叹了口气，尝试去组织自己的想法。

“最后一周，意识到我的假期差不多结束了，我已经…后悔去报名了。上前线。想想看，这不只是在给自己找麻烦么？听天由命？上次出征能够完好无损的归来，我的运气是否已经用光了？我是说，我知道女王国家和所有那些东西，但是再一次自愿把自己送去险境是不是很傻？”

John不再说话。Sherlock觉得自己好像被钉在椅子上一样。在他的生命里并没有人如此这般地想自己吐露心声。John受伤的模样让他感受到自己的脆弱之处，一个他从没感受过的感觉，他一点都不喜欢。他想逃离这一切，但他知道他不能，也不会。

“好笑的是，当我离开那儿时，我并没考虑过这些。我才，当你身在其中时，你不会有时间去害怕的。培训会有所帮助，会告诉你在你的身体完全僵住时如何逃命。但是现在我在家，想到要回去，我没办法不感到…”

John在说完最后一个词之后闭上了嘴抬头看向Sherlock。就一瞥，Sherlock在他的脸上看到了恐惧。但一秒就消失了，John甩了甩头清醒过来。“天啊，看我把气氛带的这么低沉。别介意我，我只是有点紧张，傻瓜。现在，到我了-那个穿着格子衬衫的人。他，额，是个来自俄罗斯的间谍，那个牛仔的打扮是因为他来自西伯利亚，而且他从来没看过1975年后的电影…”


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock坐在圣巴兹医院实验室的椅子上，专注的看着显微镜，电脑在他右手边跑着分析程序。手机放在左侧的桌子上，距离他不到一臂。他已经在仓库泥土样本上至少做了好几个小时的实验了，排除掉那些显而易见的，努力去剥离出那些能帮他追踪到Jeter的线索。

他坐直身体，眼睛离开了会儿目镜，揉了揉眼睛。纵然他只在John批准他离开前吃了半个汉堡，那油腻的食物在过了一天后依然在影响着他清晰的思考能力。另外他还睡过头了，比起平时的四个小时他睡了六个小时，且仍觉得有点迷糊。这从来没发生过。他把手指压向耳轮处的软骨；指尖按摩很有效，Sherlock瞬间恢复了清醒。更换了在玻片上的样本，他继续开始看显微镜。

忽然她看到了——一根清晰地蓝色线条，长度不足两毫米。他把载玻片拿出来，用镊子把线从泥土中抽出来放到一个新的、干净的载玻片上。注意力再次回到显微镜上，开始研究那根线。

“姆，”他嘟囔道。转身面向电脑中断那个花粉分析。他点击了几个关键点开始扫描信息。

“果然，”他大声说了出来，穿过储藏柜，拿过一小瓶棕色的液体，用滴管滴下一小滴。小心的让水珠滴落在载玻片上，他再次看向目镜。“果然！”

他抓过手机打开，完全不知自己露出了孩子般的表情。

> 信息发送至Lestrade探长，今天下午5：08  
>  Jeter的总部在中国江苏省。联系国际刑警组织，去核查下苏州或南京的仓库。SH

他往后靠叹了口气。“丝绸，” 他小声说。再次开始敲电脑，打开几个窗口开始快速地阅读。

“南京的可能性大些，”他说，在铃声响起时再次拿起手机。

> 来自Lestrade探长的短消息，今天下午5：11  
>  抱歉没能更早回复。那个得了脑震荡的家伙今天下午认罪了，并供出了个在南京的地址给我们。在中国政府的合作下，他们几小时前就已经被逮捕了。谢了Sherlock。

Sherlock觉得有些愤怒。所有的工作，那些超凡脱俗的推理都没意义了。他觉得被欺骗了。气鼓鼓的把手机丢进口袋，摔上门离开实验室，丢下那乱糟糟的泥土和散落在桌子上的化学制品。

在开往公寓的出租上，他觉得自己慢慢的没那么愤怒了。每当结案后结果很糟糕时他总是很失望。他想了想他有什么选择。他一直想要研究尸体皮肤的收缩速率，但那意味着他得回趟巴兹，说服停尸房的人给他一句还算新鲜的尸体，但他不想这么做。他可以在网上接活干，但是最近的案子都很无聊。用小提琴演奏一首巴赫前奏曲…不。

忽然一个塑料小包的影像闪过他的脑海。他认为如果更仔细看些还能再发现点什么，也许在一个还没打开的盒子里。最后，一阵差不多已经被忘记了的饥饿感席卷了他。

他用拳头打自己的腿上的神经簇的位置，疼。瞬间，放射性的疼痛让他找回了自控。他不会允许自己再次那么脆弱了。他必须在下一个“案件大礼包”降临之前找到事儿做。

忽然间他有想法了。虽然他认为是个荒唐的想法。这不可能...

他进行了一会自我斗争，直到发现的哥正从后视镜里看他，随即意识到自己已经大声说出来了。尴尬了一会，他拿出手机，在自己有可能改变主意之前飞快地键入一条信息。

> 发送至JHWatson的信息，今天，下午5：54  
>  玩飞镖吗？

*

“你真的从来没玩过？也许得吊销你的不列颠公民资格了，伙计，”John说。

“从没觉得这么复杂。”

“大多数好玩的东西都没这么困难，这倒是真的。你知道高尔夫球的发明是因为一个苏格兰人跟别人打赌说：’你不可能用根橡木棍子把这块石头打进那个洞。’”

John把飞镖掷向靶子同时解释着积分规则。“我们每个人一开始都有501分，然后在玩的过程中分数会不断做减法。先把分数变为0的人获胜。打到外环可以拿到双倍分数，达到内环是三倍。靶心值50分。试着别扔到别人身上。”

“我会小心的。那天晚上你才是扔瓶子的人。演示给我看。”

John摆好姿势，瞄准，接着快速扔出三枝飞镖。“恩，还不错，18分，6分的双倍再加20，一共50分。明白了？”他递给Sherlock一把飞镖。

Sherlock拿起一枚在手心里掂了掂重量（“45克，”，他小声说），然后仔细观察箭头部分。

“你在跟它调情吗，掷出去啊！（Don’t ask it for a date, just throw it!）”John大喊。

Sherlock怒视着他，然后模仿John的姿势，仔细的瞄准，掷出。出乎意料，飞镖掉在地上，甚至没粘到靶子。有点惭愧，他自我整理了一下掷出第二枚飞镖。

“进圈了（Inside the circle），Sherlock。”John笑得合不拢嘴。

“闭嘴，”Sherlock说，随即扔出第三枚飞镖。“好了！多少分了？”

“不错，Sherlock，这里有，呃，三分。”John看了看Sherlock，而Sherloc仔细地看着John再次掷出飞镖。“5分的三倍，18分加20，一共53分。看到我怎么射中那个20分了吗？这样我就能拿到高分了。”

Sherlock再次就位，努力把双脚放在John刚才站着的地方，但是看起来可没John那么放松。他把飞镖抬高到肩膀高度，瞄准，想要去计算速度，空气阻力，肌肉控制力...

忽然John抓住他的手，把飞镖压低。“别想那么多，”他说。

Sherlock用余光看了看John。从游戏开始到现在，John从没有嘲笑他，他看起来挺严肃。

“别思考，”他重复了一遍，把Sherlock的手回复原来的高度，退后一步。

Sherlock炸毛了。别思考，太可笑了。那人一点都不知道管住自己的大脑对Sherlock来说有多难，还是说他有个开关能说关就关？

深吸一口气，他想，“什么都别想。别思考。别想别想别想…”然后掷了出去。

“干得不错（That’s the ticket），”John咧嘴笑开了，“40，18，5.一共63分，不错。”

当他和John交换位置时Sherlock发现自己一直在笑。John谨慎的掷出自己的——“12，20，5分的3倍，一共47。顺便说一句，我可不会再轻敌了，而我相信你已经发现了。”

Sherlock再次摆出了高姿态。“如果你不认真那是对我最大的侮辱，”他说。他看着John喝掉酒瓶里最后一口啤酒时停止了这个话题。

“John，你可不是这么扔瓶子的，对吧？”他从John手里拿过空瓶子，像那飞镖一样的姿势拿着，用他食指中指和拇指夹住，不太顺手。

“额，不，是像这样，”John说，他拿回瓶子用脖子夹着。“然后呲溜一声，就打中了。”

“Hm，”Sherlock咕哝着说。他拿起飞镖考虑了一会，随即用拇指和食指夹起它。“什么都别想，”他飞快地说，扔到靶子上。

“神啊！”John说。“让我试试看！”

*

他们又玩了几局，期间Sherlock一直在提升他古怪的投掷技术，John一开始试了试但最终还是换回传统的掷法。

“虽然很不情愿，但我今晚的活动得结束了，Sherlock，”快到11点时John说。“周末我会回家，然后下周一再次穿起军装。Harry会在周一早上接我。”

Sherlock看了看John，想看看前一晚那阵脆弱是否又回来了。并不明显，但他注意到John死死盯着口袋里的账单和ZIP打火机。Sherlock本来想注意点别的来回避，但最后决定尊重John，让他隐藏起自己的心情。但随即同时意识到这是他所能给予的最起码的礼貌。

当他们走到外面时，John转向Sherlock伸出手。“再次谢谢你，Sherlock。我期待着自己可以在营地里用那种掷法和别人打架。”

Sherlock接过那只手握了握，握的时间有些太长了，考虑着该说什么。“让自己活着，John Watson，”最后他这样说。

John的笑容僵硬了几秒，然后就恢复了。“你也是，Sherlock。”他再次摇了摇Sherlock的手。“当我回来时我会来看你，然后我们一起打击那些学坏的年轻人。”他松开Sherlock的手，食指贴着前额半开玩笑地敬了个礼，转身走了。

Sherlock看着他离开，注意到John走路的姿势非常的军人。他意识到如果他只是观察他而从没遇见或与他交谈过，他可能无法从那个人走路的姿势中察觉到他内心深处的恐惧——从表面上看，这只是个不拘小节的乐观男人。但是John向Sherlock吐露了心声，他的忧虑，然后在全世界人的面前把这一切隐藏得很完美。

Sherlock转身回去，打车回家。


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock把修表用的眼镜戴上，调整台灯，开始处理从停尸间带回的尸体手臂的食指指尖。如他所想，手臂的主人是一个四十多岁的男人，其前一天刚死于心脏病发作。他死前曾是一名律师，享受着优质的服务，指甲也保养得很好。这个实验本来会更有挑战些的，如果他没发现这男人爱啃手指甲的癖好的话。手机响了，但他在处理完手指移开玻璃才去查看。

> 来自JHWatson的短消息，今天，下午6：08  
>  忙吗？  
>  发送至JHWatson的短消息，今天，下午6：15  
>  有点。怎么了？SH  
>  来自JHWatson的短消息，今天，下午6：20  
>  甚至没空吃晚饭？  
>  发送至JHWatson的短消息，今天，下午6：22  
>  是的，好像真没吃。我想你应该和家人在一起。SH  
>  来自JHWatson的短消息，今天，下午6：25  
>  我们吵架了（Had a row）。  
>  发送至JHWatson的短消息，今天，下午6：26  
>  Royal China餐厅怎么样？SH

*

最后，John要求他们把食物打包带回他的酒店房间（“感谢上帝他们对军人有折扣，”他说）。整顿饭他都非比寻常的沉默，虽然Sherlock非常好奇，他到目前一直在与本能做抗争什么都没问。

John从他外卖盒里拿出最后一只虾，放进嘴里，放下盒子叹了口气。“真好，”他说。“想喝茶吗？我差不多搞清楚怎么用咖啡机了。”

“上帝，不，”Sherlock回答。

“是啊，那味道简直不能更糟了，对吧。”

“我们也许该去酒吧买点。”

“不，如果你不介意，我今晚一点都不想去酒吧。”

Sherlock在等待着。根据他在查案期间得到的经验，如果某人真的想要谈起某事，他就会保持沉默，他们通常就会自己再次拿起话头。他并没等太久。

“我爸爸——我们的爸爸——是一个酒鬼。非常严重。别让我酿下大祸，我和那人一样爱喝酒，但是我严格自控且只喝啤酒。我爸爱喝那些烈酒。有钱时他会买苏格兰威士忌，买不起时就买琴酒。我已经数不清多少次是我妈把他抬到床上去的。后来，他因为嗜酒越来越胖，我不得不帮忙，她已经抬不动他了。他最终丧命于此，在我十岁时他去世了。那时，除了’感谢上帝’我没有别的想法。”

John随意摆弄着他的筷子，做了个深呼吸。

“Harry今天早上接上我后，我们开车去了南安普顿。我们到了还不够半小时，威士忌就上桌了。大家都向我祝酒，为了皇家海军陆战队…然后变成了阿富汗，本拉登…我们甚至还没吃午饭Harry就喝醉了。我说了类似于’是不是有人说过你会步爸爸的后尘？’的言论，后我俩就一直向对方喊来喊去。最终，我拿起我的包——甚至还没打包好——走了出去。徒步走到火车站，淋了个落汤鸡，坐上下一班回伦敦的火车。”

他抬头看着Sherlock，这消除了John眼中的怒气。“这种送别方式真他妈的完美，不是么？’就此别过了，兄弟，干了这杯酒，别被子弹追上。’”

“你母亲怎么样了？”Sherlock问。

John再次低下目光盯着他的筷子。“妈妈在两年前就去世了，那时我刚完成基础课程的培训。我请了48小时的假参加葬礼，一周后就离开了。”

“噢，”有那么一会Sherlock没说话。“我对那件套头衫真的非常抱歉。”

John差不多笑出来了。“没事儿，她每个圣诞节和我的生日都会给我织一件。我有一大堆呢。”他抬头看了看Sherlock。“Sherlock，真抱歉，我真是扫兴，我认为你今晚还有别的计划的。”

“没有，没什么特殊安排，”Sherlock说谎了。

John盯着Sherlock的眼睛。“你能这么做真的太好了。我们并不很熟，但你愿意听我发牢骚。我很感激。”

“我…你给我打电话我非常荣幸。”

John放下筷子，用手掌根部揉了揉眼睛。“你认为伦敦眼明天开放吗？周日？”

“我觉得会的。”

“没准很好玩，在上升时和那些游客一起东张西望。我从来没试过，你知道吗？看着整个城市都在你的脚下，没准还能跟伦敦的上古居民们说个再见。”

“如果你愿意。”

“某天晚上，在我们出发前几个哥们给我讲了几个故事。那时我很忙，而且因为我妈妈的事情变得一团糟，我没说什么特别的，但他们有些话题足以成为喝酒理由。大多数都在大喊着喝酒，顺带说宿醉的感觉简直太糟糕了。有人，”John因为回忆而笑了出来，“有人在离开前一天和他老婆做了六次爱，为了让她怀孕。天啊，那太痛苦了。我们离开时他的表情差点要了我的命。”

John笑的快喘不过气了。“还有个笨蛋去跳伞了。跳伞。他要去战区了，而他去跳伞寻开心。当我们乘直升机去营地时，他转身对我说’如果早知道我就能省下那50磅了。’”

他咯咯地傻笑。“天啊，他真蠢。这些事儿都太蠢了…你做过什么蠢事儿么，Sherlock？”

Sherlock一脸震惊，John立刻举起手。“我道歉，那是个侮辱性的问题。”

“没关系。”

“我没法想象你会去做蠢事。”

“可卡因。”

John被吓得说不出话。Sherlock低头看着自己的手。

“我吸毒是因为无聊，我的脑子没事情做。一开始只是一个关于兴奋性药物对生物节律反应的影响的实验，但是没多久我就上瘾了。我哥发现后送我去了戒断中心。那是我生命中最糟糕的六个月。并不只是戒毒，那已经够糟了，我还得参加集会，不得不和他们聚在一起讨论自己的感觉。”Sherlock忽然沉浸在了回忆里。“另外，我实在无法忍受Mycroft脸上那沾沾自喜的表情。所以我戒了，这样我就不用再忍受那些了。”

Sherlock对自己谈起这段历史时的轻松感感到吃惊，他从未和别人谈起过。

“当我结束了戒断课程，Mycroft向我介绍了伦敦警察厅的Lestrade探长，然后他带我接触案子。这一定程度上让我有事可做，且Lestrade可以盯着我。他们不会承认但是我知道的。幸运的是Lestrade并没有那么让人忍无可忍，而且他只带我参加那些非常有趣的案子，所以这活动就持续下来了。”

“你戒干净之后已经有多久了？”

“两年。”Sherlock决定不再提及那之前他的毒瘾。

John甩了甩头。“那么，恭喜，那可不是件容易的事。”他抬头看了看Sherlock，他嘟起嘴打趣道“所以，可卡因是你做过的唯一愚蠢的事，外加在黑暗的小巷里和一座’珠穆朗玛峰’打架。伙计，我们得给你找些不那么危险的爱好。”

“比如说飞镖。”Sherlock发现自己也笑了。

“槌球。”

“羽毛球。”

“你打羽毛球？”

“上帝啊，不。”

“那你打/玩（play）什么？”

“小提琴。”

John再次笑出声。“神啊，你还真是从月球来的。你能解决这些难以置信的犯罪，能从别人的指甲上读出他的一生，而且你还从没吃过汉堡从没玩过游戏？你有这些危险的爱好一点都不稀奇。”

Sherlock发现John的眼里正慢慢出现了一丝淘气的痕迹。“我知道了——这事儿很蠢但是很安全。”他跳起来，抓住Sherlock的袖子把他拖到阳台上。

“我成年后就没再做过这事了，”他说，打开阳台门走进迷你小阳台。他靠在栏杆上倾身向前，冲仲夏夜中的城市大喊，“你好，伦敦！”

他竖起耳朵去听回声，除了狗吠声，他还听到了街上的路人喊出的回复，“你他妈闭嘴！”

深吸一口气，他把双手放在嘴边充当喇叭喊回去，“曼联就是垃圾！”

Sherlock觉得笑快憋不住了，笑意从胸腔里直接冲出来。他笑的前仰后合眼泪都出来了。什么都没想，他迈进阳台站在John边上，把那一刻冲进脑海的词喊了出来“天佑女王！（GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!）”

“也保佑你！”路人回复道。

这让两个人陷入了新一轮大笑中。笑声终于停下来之前，他们不得不握着栏杆。John擦掉眼睛里的泪水。“上帝，太棒了！”他凝视着Sherlock的眼睛，使得两个人再次笑了出来。Sherlock胃都痛了。

没做任何警告，John走向Sherlock，踮起脚，轻柔的吻在了Sherlock的唇上。

Sherlock突然止住笑声，一脸震惊的盯着John。

John走回来，自己也被吓倒了。“这。”他清了清喉咙，低下头揉了揉自己的脖子。“额。我没想这么做。对不起。”他眨了眨眼睛，不太敢看Sherlock的脸。

“抱歉。抱歉。我…”借着屋里的灯光，Sherlock看到红潮满上了John的脖子和脸颊。“我应该——我得走了。”John快速的走进房间，抓起自己的夹克快速的离开了。

Sherlock站在阳台上，浑身僵硬，盯着已经关上的房间门。他隐约能听到身后来自城市的声音，那只狗依然在叫。最终，他走进房间，小心的关上并锁上了阳台门。系上夹克的扣子，飞快地穿过房间，打开门。回头看了看散落的打包盒，犹豫了一下，默默地关上门。

宾馆门口有几辆出租车。他迈进第一辆，说出地址后靠向后背，看着车窗中城市的灯光。到住处后付了出租车费，他看都没看自己给了多少，上楼回房间。没开灯，他躺在单人床上，衣服没脱，枕在手臂上盯着天花板。他失眠了。


	7. Chapter 7

凌晨两点半，当听到有人敲门时他仍然醒着。

“Sherlock！Sherlock Holmes，我知道你在里面！”

又传来几声敲门声，伴随着来自楼里其他房客被打断美梦的抗议声。Sherlock点亮灯打开门。John摔了进来，脸颊绯红一脸全是汗。

他站了一会，微微有些摇晃，Sherlock随即意识到这人彻底喝醉了。John稳了稳自己，抬起一只手指着Sherlock。

“我。不是。同性恋。”

Sherlock张开嘴，但什么都没说。

“你懂了么？我不是，懂了？”John说，音量抬高了。

“是的，我懂了。”

John摆了摆手，好像要把什么东西甩开。“必须彻…彻底明白。”

Sherlock点点头。

John舔了舔嘴唇，点点头。“很好。很好。”他转回身向门口走去，重新聚集起能量后再次转过来，音量再次抬高了。“这很危险，你知道！他妈的太危险了。”

Sherlock觉得John这句话着实太没头没尾了。“我不明白，”他说。

John自顾自地笑着，对某个看不见的听众说。“他不明白。伟大的Sherlock Holmes有事情搞不懂。天堂会哭泣的。”他再次面对Sherlolck。“爱情！爱情很危险，你不知道么？那很蠢，懂么？会让你分心，会让你甘心…心甘情愿的去…有一次，”John踉跄了一下后再次找回了平衡，“有一次，一个…男孩…在营地时。他收到女朋友的一封信，回家读信。他激动地无法自已，大家都在为此逗他，于是他一个人走开了。他愚蠢的一个人坐在一棵该死的树下读着他那蠢毙了的信，然后，然后，那正有一个狙击手，之后…”John的话变得磕磕绊绊最后归于无声。他的手指慢慢的移到前额的位置。“就是这儿。这儿…献血染红了那封信。”John握起拳头打向自己的头。“明白么？所以我不能…我不会让…你懂了么？”John再次咆哮。

Sherlock的耳朵一直嗡嗡作响，失去了思考的能力，也说不出话。他讷讷的点着头。

John盯着他看了会，突然点了点头，猛地打开门，砰地一声把门在身后摔上，徒留Sherlock被冻住般站房间中央。

*

坐在椅子上，指尖并在一起顶着下巴坐在椅子上，Sherlock也不知道自己这个姿势维持了多少个小时，直到有人敲门。他本以为是来向他抱怨前一个晚上的噪音的房东。“来了。”他应门。

打开门后John溜了进来，靠着门站着。Sherlock定住了，有些惊讶。

John的站姿维持了一会，抓了抓自己的耳朵。“Sherlock，额，”他说，停了会。“Sherlock，我想说对不起。我昨晚的行为完全不可原谅。但是我希望你可以，原谅我。”

Sherlock再次失去了说话的能力。他留意到John的黑眼圈。

“我是个伪君子，不是么，”John很平静的说。“我刚因为Harry酗酒对她大发雷霆，然后我自己就这么做了。另外，我还对一个完全没做错的人大喊大叫。所以。我非常，非常的抱歉。”

他满怀希望的抬头看向Sherlock。过了好久，Sherlock才突然动了动，轻轻点了点头。

Sherlock的反应让John有点失望。“好吧。就这样。谢谢你。”他转身向房门走去。

“John，”Sherlock大声地说了出来，声音有些沙哑。John转回身带着询问的眼神的看着Sherlock。

Sherlock想，’别想任何事。’Sherlock向John走去，像突然失明了般慌乱地伸出右手，紧紧地抓住John衬衫肩膀处的布料。别思考。左手一把抓住John的领口。Sherlock对自己说，什么都别想。

“别走。”他说。

他把John向自己拉近，低下头用自己的嘴唇覆盖住John的。

这感觉…很好。过了一会，他感觉John把手插进自己的头发里，然后那感觉也很完美。

*

两人蜷缩在Sherlock窄窄的床上，额头相抵，不停地在亲吻和面露惊奇的对视中换来换去。John的左手仍缠在Sherlock的头发里；Sherlock的右手滑到了John的领子下面，揉捏着他的脖子，享受着胡茬刺着手指的感觉。Sherlock被John呼吸时上下起伏的胸脯催眠了。亲密的冲动无法抑制且难以抗拒。

John先打破了这份静谧。“好吧，总得有一个人提起这个话题。”

“没错，”Sherlock说。“现在是什么情况？”

John耸了耸肩膀，在枕头上调整了一下姿势。“我要去阿富汗了。”

“然后你就回来了？”

“然后我就回来了。”

“再然后呢…？”

“…然后我也不知道。”

Sherlock一瞬间没了信心，地面都倾斜了自己像变成了大海上的一叶扁舟。他的眼睛一定泄露了这感觉，因为John瞬间抗议了。“不，不，Sherlock，我不是那个意思…哦，该死，我不知道，Sherlock，我对此没有任何经验。”

“爱上某人，还是...？”

“我曾经恋爱过，但是不是这种感觉，”John说，对Sherlock绽放出微笑。“更不是跟一个男人。对于接下来我…我一点概念也没有。”

“姆。”Sherlock毫无幽默感的笑了笑。“我也没有…不过至少你有材料可以做类比。”

“什么？”

Sherlock很安静，不知如何用语言描述出自己这种状态。

“你从来没交过男朋友？”Sherlock微微的摇了摇头。“女朋友？”一个更加细微的摇头。“太要命了，真的？”

“当我十四岁时，有个同校的女孩吻了我。我觉得那应该是个’大冒险’的游戏，因为之后她就笑着跑开了，且再没接近过我。那，我亲爱的Watson医生，就是我所有的经验了。”他笑的面部扭曲异常讽刺。“尽管我从未怀念过。这样工作时更方便，不会分心…也不会使我困扰。直到现在。”

“那你还有的学呢。”John挤了挤眼。

“帮我，”Sherlock的回答很轻。

他们又亲了一会。Sherlock用他的拇指沿着John的下颚曲线慢慢的滑动。“我一点都不不想谈这个，但是我觉得我们得面对，”他说。“你要去多久？”

John痛苦的闭上眼。“十八个月。”

“十八个月？！”Sherlock从床上弹了起来，忽然觉得有些反胃。“上帝，那我怎么…你怎么能…？”他靠向墙壁抓起一把头发。“十八个月除了想你什么都做不了，而且我还不能…”他从未有过这样的感觉，失控。“答应我，John，答应我…”他发现自己不太明白后停了下来。

John把他的头顶靠在Sherlock的胸口叹气。“天哪，Sherlock，”他说。“我从没考虑过下周甚至下个月会怎样。我一般就只是…随性，今朝有酒今朝醉得过且过，你懂么？”

Sherlock，一个一生都在周密计划着的人，并不能彻底的明白，但他在尝试理解。“什么都不想？”他说。

“是啊，’什么都别想’。”Sherlock感受到John抵在他胸膛上的笑容。

“如果你一个月前问我回来后会干什么的话，我会说——哦，我也不知道——申请再次出征，在伦敦找份工作，在该死的格拉斯哥照顾某个腿脚不便的老太太，天知道。”

John拉开两人的距离，深深的看着Sherlock的脸。“我不知道等我回来后到底会怎样，明白么？但现在…我十分确定无论我做什么，我的生命里一定会有你。无论我决定做什么那都跟你有关。我们一起找到那个答案，好吗？”

Sherlock很安静。John看起来忽然不那么确定了。“你想要那样吗？”他问，皱起了眉头。

Sherlock意识到，John已经对自己敞开了那道大门，且自己得到了参与他一生的邀请函。从没有人像这样邀请Sherlock去参与他的人生，同时Sherlock自己也从未不假思索就让别人与自己的关系变得如此紧密。门外，是Sherlock之前的人生，一切都是被计划过的，可预见的，没有任何变故。一旦跨进门，将是一个完全未知的世界。想起来Sherlock就觉得恐怖。但是John在邀请他，且John也会在那里。

“好的，”最终他回答。“上帝，好的。”

他们长久的抱着对方，直到察觉到房间中的光线变化。

John叹了口气。“太阳要下山了，”他说。“我得回宾馆打包行李，火车明天很早就走了。”他抬头看向Sherlock发现他一脸的震惊。“不，不，我很抱歉，我没想说那个…陪我一起？拜托？”

Sherlock的肩膀松了下来。他点了点头坐直身体，扣上夹克的扣子。

John看了看一片混乱的房间。“Sherlock，等我回来后…”

“然后？”

“找一个好点的公寓，你愿意吗？大一点的，有着大窗户。我需要我的公寓充满阳光。”

Sherlock微笑，微微鞠躬。“遵命，长官。（Yes, sir.）”

John抬头看向他，忽然无法相信自己的眼睛。“我们真的这做了？我们就这么规划了未来的人生在刚…多少，在刚认识三天的情况下？”

“两天，二十小时，外加，”Sherlock看了看手表，“四十分钟。”他笑了。“是的，我认为我们确实是。”


	8. Chapter 8

在John洗澡时，Sherlock正倚着宾馆阳台的栏杆看伦敦的日出。“这是我在未来十八个月里最后一次这么彻底的洗澡了，”他刚才说。“我尽量在半小时内洗完，但不能保证。”

他试着想象阿富汗的日出是什么样子，随即意识到自己完全无法想象那里的地貌。他得去研究下这个。同时关注与战争相关的新闻，这可能会使他一天都变得很糟，但起码比什么都不知道要好。

John已经跟他说过不让他去车站。“如果你在月台送我的话，我不确定我还愿意离开。”他说。“那太难了，我很可能会擅离职守就此打道回府。”

听到John来到自己身后时，Sherlock抿了口咖啡做了个鬼脸。“咖啡的味道太糟糕了，我们得去找个好点…”他转身。“…哦。”

John已换回军装。沙色的，被压得有点皱。他伸开手臂，像个模特。“你觉得如何？这是新潮流，”他开了个玩笑，但是眼睛没有笑。

一身衣服就这么改变了John整体的感觉，Sherlock感到很吃惊。在他面前的是一个真正的士兵，而不是那个聪明的，教自己玩飞镖，告诉自己什么都别想的有趣男人。放下咖啡，Sherlock走向John，像两人第一次见面那晚一样，抓起他的夹克前襟。和John常穿的纯棉衬衫不同，军装面料很粗糙且凹凸不平。把John拉近，Sherlock用手臂环住他亲吻他的前额。“请务必小心，”他轻声说。

“我会的，”John回答，“你也是。别再往死胡同里跑了。”

“哦，不会了。我已经把每一条巷子的位置都熟记在心了。”

“你那是当然了，”John微笑。这一次眼角也弯了。

好长时间两人站着没动。John终于快速的说，“Sherlock，该走了。”

Sherlock点了点头放开了手。John拿起他的包裹扛在肩上，向Sherlock伸出手。“你还好吗？”

“是的。”

他们的手在空的电梯中相握，但在门开的一瞬间松开。Sherlock靠着门等着John办理退房手续。并不熟悉这种陌生的情感，他在看到外面微弱的阳光时深吸一口气控制住了自己。不久后，John走到他身边，露出一个让人安心的微笑，两人一起离开大楼。

在街上，John转身看着Sherlock。“我不能经常打电话或者发邮件，”他说。“但偶尔我们可以用Skype联系。可以吗？”

Sherlock并不确定Skype是什么但他总会搞懂的。“好的。”

“以及…不写信？”

“不写信。”

John做了个深呼吸。“Sherlock，你能帮我个忙吗，”他说，拘谨的舔了舔嘴唇。

“可以，当然。”

“我不觉得我能看着你就那么走开。你能不能…你能不能往回走，不要回头？我也会的，但是我先走。”

“…好吧。”

John点头，对Sherlock露出微笑。然后他转过脚跟，快速的走掉。

Sherlock强迫自己转过身，向着相反的方向走去。他走到宾馆的转角处，向后转。

他看到John在一个街区外，看着他，笑着。“骗子！”John喊，挥了挥手离开了。

End of Part 1


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 2**

Sherlock向着几辆警车和警戒线走去，他和以前每次有案子时一样激动，但这次这感觉似乎了掺入了些许解脱。John已经离开三周了，之后他接了这个不算像样的案子之前，他感到极度痛苦。为了让自己忙起来，他开始了好几个研究项目但最后都不疾而终，因为他无法花费足够的时间去关注它们。

他觉得自己的状况和别人都不大一样，但是由于缺乏与人交往的经验，他不由得开始焦虑与自我怀疑。他一遍一遍的质疑自己，同时研究别人是如何处理这种问题的。有时他也会担心自己是否把痛苦写在了脸上，身上，别人可以读出来龙去脉。

察觉到Lestrade已开始对自己这不寻常的行为有所怀疑了，但没准备把这些迹象透露给Mycroft。但问题已经解决了，因为某天他没预约就走进了Lestrade的办公室，卷起袖子伸出手臂让他们进行检查，然后大步流星走出去，全程没说一句话。

Sherlock一直在关注着阿富汗的消息，但信息太少了。锁战区消息是对John的一种保护，他勉强地承认。

时间变得越来越难熬，这三周感觉有如一年那么长，Sherlock根本无法想象剩下的17个月该怎么过。

但现在有个案子。Lestrade已经把案件的信息发到了他手机上——纵然他非常不甘愿——案子还算有吸引力：多重谋杀，全家包括孩子无一幸存，罪犯可能是精神变态。Sherlock加快了走路速度。

Lestrade在警戒线处见到了Sherlock，他脸上的表情告诉Sherlock这个案子甚至惊动了经验丰富的警察。“来得如此迅速十分感谢，Sherlock，”他说。带着Sherlock向房子走去。“这条路往上走，在阁楼里。”

通常情况下，Sherlock会慢慢地走进犯罪现场，甚至在用脚尖走路。但这次，他忘记了常规，万分急切的冲进房间。忽然他停下了，头啪的向后转。整个房间都充斥着照片和数据，导致他快要爆炸了。Sherlock闭上眼，深呼吸，慢慢地睁开眼。

_就这样。专心。开始抽丝剥茧。_

_受害者们聚在房间中间：成年男性，成年女性，男孩大约八岁，女孩差不多五岁。多处被砍伤，一些是致命伤，而其他则纯属多余且为象征性的。某些共同点…看不清，需要靠近仔细检查。_

_到处都是血，从尸体周围扩散到整个房间。必须收集样本，然后找到凶手的位置。蠢蛋Anderson站在房间的西北角上，他离那摊血太近了。他一如既往的在抱怨我弄乱了犯罪现场...继续无视他，专心。_

_照片。彻底覆盖了四周的墙壁，甚至贴到了房顶的地方。宝丽来相片，3*4英寸，宝丽来胶卷的标准尺寸，被整齐地用图钉钉住。图钉，交卷和相机都是凶手带来的。北面墙上，纵向有12张照片，横向有26张，所以光这面墙上就有312张照片。照片贴的并不整齐，所以数字只是估算的，稍后再统计确切数字。南面墙上也差不多。东面墙宽些，差不多有624张照片在上面。门所在的那面墙上没照片。总计大约有1250张照片。所有照片内容都是受害者。一些是活着时的，而一些是在死后照的。每个照片都是线索。太多了，太多了。专心。_

_照片排布有某种规律么？看不出来。完全随机。不可能是随机的，没东西是随机的。按死者进行分组？按时间先后顺序，按照被凶手杀掉的顺序？凶手不太可能在照片上留下任何笔记，但也不可能一点灰尘都没有。光是鉴定这个就得花费一小组的法医了。指纹的灰可能会对胶片的质量造成损伤，毁掉一些线索。必须赶在法医上手之前分析这些照片，并给他们分组。灰尘会毁掉线索。灰尘和沙子会滑坡胶片的表层。沙漠里的沙尘暴。停下来。专心。_

_上帝，现在Donovan在这里了。为什么Lestrade把这些人都叫进来了？她面无血色，但并不是因为犯罪现场...哦，她和她姐姐吵架了。与她侄女有关。她对一个女孩的身体感兴趣，和她年龄相仿。有什么关系。专心。_

_房间里除了尸体和照片没有任何东西——没有家具，没有盒子，没有垃圾，也没有像这样的储藏间中该有的任何东西。忘了问Lestrade房子是否是这家人的。如果不是，他们就是被活着带到这里的，这可以通过照片推断出。微微发福皮肤条件良好，可知他们生活富裕至少是中产阶层。这社区看起来很可疑，推测是被带来的。房子的其余地方是空的吗？还是只是阁楼？检查地板上是否有重家具拖动的划痕。有的。这里，这里有，这里也有，所有痕迹都指向门的方向。那么家具就是后来被搬出去的了。阁楼没窗户，从街上根本看不到这里他可能在这里用了一天。得去找一间有大窗户的公寓。不。停下来。专心。_

_如果Donovan继续目瞪口呆而不把嘴闭上的话，她的口水就要流下来了。她不知道这使她看起来比平时更蠢吗？我该跟Lestrade说让所有人都离开，但这可能会引起一场无休止的争论。神啊，我都能听见Lestrade呼吸的声音了，这儿实在太吵了。街上尖锐的车轮声。昨天在喀布尔发生了一起汽车炸弹事件，但愿John别在那附近。_

_停。停下来。专心。现在别去想John。不行。专心。专心。_

_好了。仔细闻一闻，血的铜锈味，但不很纯，可得知尸体在这里时间并不久。松软的土。灰尘。是本来就在阁楼里的，还是被带进来的。某种很刺激的味道——酒精，但不是酒——外用酒精。被用来消毒的，也许是擦洗凶器？有趣。还有别的，非常微弱的味道。草？草的味道。为什么是草？必须得检查下地板上的样本。栀子花。不，不是真花，但是是香水或者或者肥皂的香味。是女人的。还是凶手的？凶手是女的？根据现有线索不太可能，但不排除这种可能性。最好别是Donovan的。John闻起来像宝洁象牙皂的味道。不。不。不。停下来。_

_这些照片一定是以某种规律排列的。没有东西会是随机的。没有。即使神经病的行为看起来是随机的但其实也有意义。这里一定有某种模式如果Anderson还继续在那儿诡笑的话我会揍他的一定有规律这儿有1250张照片一定有某种不容易看出的规律但一定有的John叹了口气这里太吵了照片太多了太多了看看Lestrade他已经以某种看疯子的眼神看我了我恨他们所有人必须找到规律一定有的现在他们都盯着我看了我我呼吸的太快了他们觉得我是个怪胎而这与我何干这一定有规律就像飞镖都是45克的别想John别想John了把他甩出你的脑袋然后专心！_

_我不想把他甩出我的脑海，我希望他在这儿！_

这个念头突然闪进Sherlock的大脑，是那么的清晰。用手掌根部按着眼睛，Sherlock开始想象John的每一处细节：他头发的颜色，他皮肤上的棕色，他嘴唇的形状，他肩膀的线条。从John离开后Sherlock从未允许自己这么做过，但现在他投降了。他想象John靠在门后，双手抱胸，脸上露出嘲弄的表情。Sherlock的紧张感退却恢复了冷静，再次充满自信。他松开手垂了下来。他再次看向照片，忽然间发现了规律，好像照片在发光一样。

他对John的影像微笑，张开嘴开始解说。

*

Sherlock走进自己的房间倒在椅子上。他精疲力竭而同时又欣喜若狂。离确定凶手的身份还有一定的距离，但照片中的规律给他提供了追查的方向。Lestrade会找来个摄影师来给那些宝丽来相片拍照，这样在指纹小组去工作时，Sherlock有空就可以去检视它们了。而且地板上的碎片也找到了，正如所想那样。分析后也许会发现有关地理位置的线索。

最重要的是，比起前几周Sherlock冷静多了。他意识到自己花了如此长的时间和如此多的努力去避免想起John，去解释自己的情绪变化。而那完全就是浪费，一点好处都没有。当John在身边时，自己会变得更好，无论是真实的还是想象中的。在John可以再次站在他身边之前，他不得不依靠想象。

Sherlock打开笔记本电脑，打开Skype输入密码。他把笔记本放在桌子上，如果接到消息他就会看到提醒。

然后，他掏出口袋里草，灰尘和血液的样本，把椅子拉到显微镜旁开始工作。


	10. Chapter 10

“就是说你还没有找到凶器？”

Sherlock和Lestrade在一个六十多岁的女尸前，站的离那滩从尸体头部流出来的血液远远地。

“是的，还没有，”Lestrade回答。“尸体是被来吃晚饭的儿子和儿媳发现的。门是锁着的，没有破坏痕迹也没任何东西被盗。你怎么看？”

Sherlock蹲下身，尽可能的靠近尸体被压碎的头部，用口袋里的放大镜进行检查。“用凶器是大型钝器 …直径至少有20厘米。在死者脑后方一击致命。”

他站起来闻了闻。眼睛围着设施齐全的客厅看了一圈，向厨房走了几步打开烤箱的门。他笑了。“聪明。”

当Sherlock关上烤箱门时，他的手机响了。他摘下塑胶手套，瞥了眼来电显示。出乎Lestrade意料之外，Sherlock走回客厅接起了电话。

“Sherlock Holmes。是的。是的。”

一个长时间的停顿。Lestrade发现负责这区域的探员（Local detective），Crawford探长，正带着一点困惑看着自己，看起来有些恼火。他耸了耸肩。

“在哪儿？”Sherlock说。他看了看手表。“我会搭乘下一班火车过去，三小时后到。”他啪的挂断手机，直接向门口走去。

“Sherlock！你要去哪儿？”Lestrade大喊。

Sherlock没停下脚步也没转身。“逮捕那个儿媳。别把凶器吃了。”门猛地关上了。

Crawford盯着门，然后转头看向那个匆匆走上街的背影，最后转回来看着Lestrade。“他一直这样吗？”

*

等待审查身份完成时，Sherlock不耐烦地把手指敲来敲去。那个新兵看起来准备检查Sherlock身份证上面所有的细节，且正尝试记住它们。

“谢谢你，先生，”他最后说。“如果你能坐下，拜托，Lyon医生这就过来了。”Sherlock对他怒目而视，僵着就是不坐下，而且在走廊里来回走来走去。

“Holmes先生，”一个穿着实验室白大褂的人喊他。Sherlock注意到他左胸口袋上有着军队的徽章。“请过来这里。”

Sherlock跟着那个医生来到一个小办公室。“请坐。”

“他在哪儿？”Sherlock开门见山。

“我需要先向你做下简单介绍，Holmes先生。请。坐。”

Sherlock不情愿地服从了。那医生双手抱胸坐在桌前。“首先，Holmes先生，我需要为如此迟才联系你道歉。在查找Watson上尉的紧急联系人时出现了些麻烦，他不久前刚对此进行了更改。请接受我们的道歉。”

Sherlock僵硬的点了点头。

“Holmes先生，Watson上尉受了很重的伤。这里有很多，很多…”

“别在我面前装样子，”Sherlock咬牙切齿地说。“直说。”

医生犹豫了一下，然后打开桌子上的一个文件开始读。“10月17日，Watson上尉所在小队被叛乱者袭击了。敌人对他们进行了长时间的炮火轰炸，一颗子弹打入了Watson上尉右侧的股四头肌，另一颗子弹打穿了他左侧的三角肌，幸运的是并没打到肩骨上。现两颗子弹都已被取出。另还有颗手榴弹在Watson上尉身旁爆炸导致他被炸飞撞到矮墙上，头部受伤，但头骨并没有骨折。如果没带头盔，他可能已当场死亡。核磁共振图像显示脑袋里有肿胀，海马体可能受到损伤。目前还未恢复意识。”他合上文件夹，再次恢复双手抱胸的姿势。“我们稳定他的情况后才把他带回英格兰，但是我们这么做是为了确保他受到最好的照顾，这里是军医院。再过几天才能知道他确切的情况，但现在无法推测出他活下来的可能性。”

Sherlock意识到自己快速的喘着气，心跳飞快。“你们通知他家人了吗？他的哥哥？”

医生皱眉。“Watson上尉的紧急联系人里并没有哥哥。”他站了起来。“如果你愿意，我现在带你去见他。”

“好的。”

他带着Sherlock穿过一个看起来像没有尽头的迷宫般的走廊。医生一路没说一句话，Sherlock为他为了自己保持安静而感激。

最终，医生在一扇门前停住了脚步。“Watson上尉的军衔确保他可以住单人房，但我们随时都能从护士站了解他的情况。如果他有任何情况我们立刻就能过来。”医生小心翼翼地看着他。“准备好了？”

“好了。”

医生推开门，让Sherlock进去。

Sherlock刚进门就站住了，病床边全都是线，管子和各种仪器，简直一团糟。他可以听到心脏监视器的哔哔声，氧气罐的嘶嘶声。在床中间可以看到一个白色的衣服堆。Sherlock小心翼翼地走近。到了床边，他看到了雪白世界中的一抹杂色——一缕沙褐色的头发。

“John。哦，John，”他发出叹息。


	11. Chapter 11

几天后，Sherlock已经对医院里特有的的声音习惯了，John身边各种机器发出的不同声音，医护人员走来走去的声音。

咖啡和薯片是他最近摄入的全部食物。他可以坐在John床边的椅子上，握着他的手，而不用担心别人看到。他注意到到John的手背因为静脉注射而有些肿胀。Sherlock的手机过一会就震动一次，但被他无视掉了。

当医生进来给John做检查时，他站在旁进行观察，看着他们给他更换生理盐水的点滴或者帮他翻身。医护人员离开后，Sherlock会对着John小声地演绎那些医护人员，希望John能对此做出反应。

他研究了薛定谔的思维实验。计算了John床边的点滴滴下的速度。计算了一小时中John的平均心率，然后和自己的作比对。他给自己背诵了元素周期表。和忙忙碌碌的医院氛围不同，Sherlock唯一能听到的就是轻微的嗡嗡声。

五天后，他终于感受到身心疲惫以及饥饿的感觉。嗡嗡声和呼吸机冒泡的声音钻进他的大脑，他发现睁眼变得越来越困难了。病床看起来很柔软令人无法抗拒。Sherlock坐在椅子上把头趴在床沿，挨着John的膝盖，抓着他的手指。

过了几分钟，或者几个小时，睡梦中的Sherlock听到了房间中有某种他从未听过的声音——低低的呻吟声。

他瞬间清醒，而声音又出现了。直到他再次准确无误的听到那个声音，Shelrock一直以为那声音不是真的是在梦中的。

“John？”他靠得近些。“John？”

忽然间，他感到自己手中John的手抽搐了一下。Sherlock轻轻地回握。“John，我是Sherlock。你能听到我说话吗？”随即，他看到John的眼皮颤了颤。

“天啊上帝，John？”Sherlock提高了音量，好像John在很远的地方，而他正劝说他靠近。他像只被困住的兔子般希冀着好消息。

他看到John的右手，那只没被握住的手，正抬起来仿佛在找寻什么东西。好几天没有动过，John的动作有些迷茫，他摸向自己的脸。

忽然，John的呻吟声变大了，好像在呼救。他的手在脸旁胡乱的摸索着，找寻着鼻子上的氧气管。然后猛地撤掉氧气罩，撕掉脸上的医用胶布。

John睁开眼睛，里面尽是恐惧。他忽然开始尖叫。

Sherlock向门口跑去，猛地拉开门大叫，“护士！护士！”但他们已经过来了，几个护士正沿着走廊跑过来。他跑回去看John。

在Sherlock跑回去的几秒时间内，John已经扯掉了左手上的点滴枕头，血滴在白床单上。他正在和身上其他的管子作斗争，想要坐起来但浑身无力。

护士们冲进病房，他们的动作引起John另一波无休止的尖叫。一个护士回身走向Sherlock，温柔又坚决地把他推出了房间。

“别担心，Holmes先生，”他说。“他们醒来时一般都很迷茫。让我们做我们的工作，我们会让他稳定下来，明天就雨过天晴了。”

Sherlock盯着她，眯着眼睛，肾上腺素和血液正冲击着他的心脏，无法理解她的话。她握着Sherlock的肩膀轻轻摇了摇。“这是好消息，Holmes先生。他醒了。回去睡觉，让我们帮他。明天你就能见他了。”Sherlock紧紧地凝视她，然后点了点头，随后护士转身再次走进病房。

Sherlock一直站着，直到他的腿因为肾上腺素的减退而颤抖。抬高双手，他发现自己的手指在抖。扶着墙作为支撑，Sherlock沿着走廊走向出口，试着忽略掉John的尖叫声。

*

即日一早，Sherlock怯生生地走近John的病房门。他已经预想过所有的情节发展，但仍觉得手足无措。慢慢地，他推开门走进去。

John病床边的机器基本都被挪走了。John躺在床上，闭着眼。一个护士正在读着他的心电监测仪，Sherlock认出她就是前一天那个护士。护士转过身对他笑了笑表示欢迎。

Sherlock指了指床。“他...？”

“在睡觉。只是在睡觉。你知道，昏迷和睡眠并不同，并不能减缓疲劳。他还在恢复中。”她往病历本上最后写上几个字后合上了它，随即向门口走去。“静静的坐会儿，他很快就醒了。”对着Sherlock友好地笑了笑，她离开了房间。

Sherlock穿过房间坐在椅子上，尽量不出任何声音。他观察到John现在的睡眠和前几天昏迷时的不同之处：呼吸变得更深，更自然了。他看到John的眼球在眼皮下滚动，说明正处于睡眠中的快速动眼期阶段，他知道这仍属于深睡眠，但已经是醒来前的最后一阶段了。

他伸手握住John的手，感受着他手指和手掌上的老茧，注意到那个青肿的，现在已经是鲜紫色和黄色的了，输液痕迹。他用另一只手盖住那块瘀伤。

Sherlock看到John的眼睛眨了眨，睁开了。顿时，他失去了语言能力，除了对着John深蓝色的眼睛微笑，他什么都做不到。

John的眼睛捕捉到Sherlock。“你他妈是谁啊？”

一瞬间，Sherlock以为John是在用他平时的方式和他开玩笑，但John的表情显然推翻了自己的理论。John的眼睛中满是冷酷，惊恐，和愤怒。视线下移，John看到Sherlock的手正握着自己的。他猛地抽回自己的手。

“你丫别碰我！你他妈是谁啊，你怎么进来的？”John奋力地向上挪，远离Sherlock。“护士！护士！”他大叫。“上帝啊该死，护士！”

一个护士猛地推门进来。“上尉？”

“这人溜进了我的房间，他怎么进来的？叫保安，快点！”

那个刚刚检查完John的护士走进来架起Sherlock的手臂。“离开这儿，现在，”她低声的对他说。

“让他出去！”当被推出门时，Sherlock听到John的喊声。护士推着他走过走廊，用和自己娇小体型完全不相符的力气。Sherlock惊吓过度都没有反抗。她把Sherlock推离John的房间，来到一间小的等候室里，她让Sherlock坐下然后搬把椅子坐在他对面。

“发生什么事儿了？”她说。

“他…他不认识我。”

“这很常见。和电影不一样，你知道，他们在从昏迷醒来后不会…”

Sherlock不耐烦的打断了她的话。“他现在的格拉斯哥昏迷指数是多少？”

她坐回去，长时间的看着Sherlock，考虑了一会，然后看起来已经决定了。“昨天早上，他的评分是1。你看到他好转上升为2。今天，他的评分是4。”

“但是进展并不连续且无法预知。”

护士叹了口气。“大脑是非常奇特的，Holmes先生，”她说。“我们对在成百上千公里之外月亮的了解都要比对我们自己的大脑要多。大脑对伤害的反应是无法预测的，也无从得知使之痊愈的办法。他忘了你并不是没可能的。但是他正在康复中。”

“他曾经对别人担忧…害怕过么？”Sherlock问。

护士翘起嘴唇。“没有，”她承认道。“今早上他对我很友善。虽然他问了五遍我的名字，可知他的短时记忆仍然有所损伤。这很像脑外伤后遗忘症（post traumatic amnesia，PTA），而且这随着时间的推移会痊愈。”他不加掩饰地看着Sherlock的眼睛。“John好多了，但他还未脱离危险。耐心点。给他些时间。”

“要多久？”

“我不知道，Holmes先生。我希望我能告诉你。明天再来吧。”

Sherlock起立，向出口走去。当他握上门把手时，转过身来。“你叫什么名字？”他问。

“Janice Doyle，”她回答道。

“谢谢你。Janice Doyle，”他说。“我会记住的。”


	12. Chapter 12

第二天，Sherlock回到医院，他停在护士站前，问起Doyle护士。

“恐怕她今天不当班，”一个金发的护士说。（爱尔兰人——都柏林北部，Sherlock自动地进行分析）。“你是Watson上尉的朋友吧？他今天挺好的。现在应该在吃早饭。他着实喜欢吃东西，是吧？”

Sherlock僵硬的笑了笑。“是的，他是。”

Sherlock万分踌躇的站在病房外，犹豫着是否要敲门。他用指关节扣了一下门，推门进入。

John坐在床上，刚扫完盘子里的食物，那些残骸看起来是鸡蛋和土司。Sherlock注意到John肩膀上的绷带变少了，脸色也好了很多。绿色的病服把John显得更年轻了。

John抬头好奇地看着Sherlock。“你好，”他说。

“你好，John，”Sherlock露齿一笑，肩膀紧绷。

John微微转过头。“你是新来的医生么？”

Sherlock的呼吸瞬间停止了。John的脸上没有任何认出自己的迹象。Sherlock觉得整个人即将分崩离析，自己好像是危楼上的一块摇摇欲坠的砖瓦。过去几个月中所有的紧张，所有的恐惧，所有的不确定，所有被禁锢住的情感，在他脑海里爆炸了。他开始耳鸣。

在意识到自己在做什么之前，Sherlock已经穿过房间拉过John的病服，死死抓住那块宽松的纯棉布料。他听到自己的声音仿佛从很远地方传来。“你认识我的，John，你真的认识我，想起来，求你了，John，拜托你想起来…”

被Sherlock控制住，John立刻开始挣扎，用拳头劈头盖脸的打在Sherlock的手臂上。Sherlock已经什么都感觉不到了。他看不到John用手抓起托盘里的盘子猛打Sherlock的脸。感到疼痛，Sherlock才一脸震惊的松开John。

“离我远点，你个神经病，”John大喊，抓起任何能够到的东西扔向Sherlock。Sherlock抬起手臂护保护住自己，那些茶杯，玻璃盘，碗都砸碎了在身后的墙上。在扔出玻璃水杯时，John估算错了距离，从床上摔了下去，右侧着地，他痛的叫了起来。

病房门被猛地打开，一个Sherlock从未见过的医生大步走进来。他扫了一眼屋内的状况，转过身拽着Sherlock的夹克领子把他拉出了房间。他碰的一声把Sherlock背朝后按在了走廊墙上。“站着别动，”他怒吼，随即走回了John的房间，甩上门。他后面有两名护士跟随，其中之一是那个早些时候刚与Sherlock交谈过的爱尔兰护士。她瞥了一眼Sherlock后快速跑过，看起来有点胆战心惊。

Sherlock听见了John威胁的声音，以及更多玻璃制品摔碎的声音。然后是那名新医生的喊声，“给我停手，士兵！”

忽然，房间里声息全无，一片寂静。Sherlock在那一刻被吓呆了。

几分钟后，那医生离开房间，然后拽过Sherlock夹克的肩膀处。“Holmes先生，我明白了，”他突然说。“来我办公室。”

走进办公室后，医生才松开Sherlock。他抚平衣服，想要拾回一些自尊。

“我是Gould少校，首席精神科医生，我临时负责Watson上尉的情况。你以为你他妈的在这里扮演的是什么角色，Holmes先生？”

“我被告知他已经好多了，”Sherlock气冲冲地说。

“他曾经确实是的，”Gould怒气冲冲地说。“我拿到了Watson上尉的资料。我看到的是一个在多处受伤，包括头部外伤，的情况下正在康复的，令人钦佩的士兵。但是当Sherlock Holmes先生来访之后他出现了倒退。想解释下为什么会这样吗？”

Sherlock说不出话来，这在他一生中几乎没发生过，但他真的不知如何回答。

“我能否问个问题，Holmes先生？”语气中毫无礼貌，在说“先生”这个词时甚至加上了嘘声。“你和Watson上尉最准确的关系是什么？”

Sherlock的脑海瞬间被众多单词淹没了。并不是家人。也不只是朋友。他一辈子都在定位别人，但现在却无法精确地解释自己。“我…我不知道到底…”

Gould缓慢的把Sherlock从头到脚打量了一番，他卷起嘴唇带着毫不掩饰的厌恶。“我已经完全明白了，Holmes先生。 _你没资格留在这儿_ 。你还有两分钟给我离开医院，如果再让我在这儿看到你，我就会逮捕你。我说清楚了吗？”

Sherlock忽然感到可怕的冷静，好像有人在风暴中忽然关上了门。他忽然点了点头。

“很好，”Gould说，“现在出去吧。我得去看我的病人了。”

Sherlock系上夹克衫。意识到脸上还有茶渍，他擦掉。然后小心翼翼，细微的移动，打开门走了出去。


	13. Chapter 13

在回伦敦的火车上，Sherlock一动不动地坐在椅子上，指尖抵着他的下巴。一路上他都像石头一样坐着，没有注意到周围人好奇的目光。当火车进入维多利亚火车站时，他快速走下车后冲进站台旁的第一辆出租车。

到家后，他付过车费走进楼。走进屋子，关上门后用后背抵住，过了一会，他环视了一遍这个小房间。

蓄积过多的压力忽然爆发，他猛地向一个盒子冲去。Sherlock抓起里面的纸往外扔，直到盒子都空了。他抓过第二个盒子，快速翻看着，随后猛地推开。而下一个盒子直接简单的被他倒了过来，内容物倾倒在地板上。他的手在地板上的物体之间穿梭，死死地咬紧牙关他甚至感受到了下巴在疼。

他站起来，用指尖在书架上的书的书脊上游走，抓起每本书，把夹在里面的东西使劲晃出来。一本接着一本，直到书架都空了，而地板上的残骸越堆越高。书架最高一层超出了它能够到的极限，于是他站在椅子上继续着疯狂的搜索。

终于他的手指碰到了装帧过得解剖学素描图后面的小塑料袋。他疯狂的能量忽然就用光了，他用差不多是恭敬的表情看着那个包裹。

从椅子上走下来坐下，盯着袋子。他小心翼翼的打开它，把里面的白色粉末倒进手中。他用手颠了颠，估算着它的重量。

他想知道需要多少算够。他确信这些足够他不会想起他刚卷进的这一团糟，但是如果想要彻底逃开不知够不够？但愿可以。他把手向嘴移去，闭上眼睛。

忽然传来巨大的敲门声，他被吓了一跳。手猛地握紧手里的粉末。

“让我进去，Sherlock，我知道你在里面！”

Sherlock站起来，远离房门，眼睛扫视着房间里。敲门声还在继续着，声音升高变得急切。

“别理我！”Sherlock大喊。

一个短暂的停歇，Sherlock清晰的听到有人用肩膀撞门的声音。那块脆弱的木头轻而易举地被撞裂了，Lestrade跌了进来。

Sherlock觉得他把手藏在背后的样子就像小孩子在藏玩具。Lestrade慢慢向他靠近，伸出手。

“把它给我，Sherlock，”他说。

“你跟踪我？”Sherlock愤怒地说。“Mycroft从不会这么掉价地亲自跑腿！”

“不是跟踪，你个笨蛋，只是在找你！”Lestrade大喊。“你消失了将近两周，不回短信不接电话，甚至都没对我喊’滚蛋’。如果不是接到你出现在维多利亚火车站的消息，我差点去抽干泰晤士河的水。现在，你他妈到底怎么了？”

“别理我，”Sherlock怒骂。

跨了两步，Lestrade缩短了二人间的距离抓起Sherlock的手臂。Sherlock在挣扎，但Lestrade还是快速的压下他的胳膊。Lestrade在Sherlock的脸和他握紧的拳头间来回看着，用肩膀顶在他的胸前，把他压在墙上，奋力掰开他的手指。

“别管了，”Sherlock咬牙切齿地说。他动弹不得。Lestrade低头看着Sherlock手里那小堆粉末，它们已被Sherlock手上的汗弄得有些潮了。什么都没说，Lestrade把Sherlock按倒，在水龙头下用水流用力的冲着Sherlock的手。

看着最后一点可卡因都被冲进了下水道，毒品块融化在水里，Sherlock放弃了挣扎跌落在了柜子上。Lestrade松开他，然后盯着他，眼里充满警惕。

“我不会告诉Mycroft，”他说。“但，下不为例。”

Sherlock用湿着的手按住眼睛，水沿着脸流了下来。“你完全不知道自己干了什么，”他对Lestrade说，声音很小。

“我确信我知道，”Lestrade回答。“来吧，你这地方已经没法待了。”

*

Lestrade让他在接下来几周内都很忙，甚至没给他独处的机会。他开始把Sherlock“借给”其他探长去帮忙他们的案子，Sherlock为此感到很愤恨，但案子占据了他大部分的思维。即使他的心并不在案子上，导致案子解决的比较慢，但他仍然比大多数人都快。

对于Sherlock消失的那几周，Lestrade从未过问过，也从未提起过在他房间里那场冲突。Sherlock试着为此感激。

Sherlock把自己整个浸泡在案子里。他发现，认真的工作可以让自己避免想起John。起初，有几次他发现那些回忆总是闪现出来：John笑着玩飞镖，John因为Sherlock拿低分而跟他开玩笑，John皮肤的味道。这些场景会忽然被John那恐怖的尖叫，在医院里向Sherlock扔盘子时的表情替代。当这发生时，Sherlock会努力把回忆推开，专心回到案子里。后来，他会在刚出现几个片段和感情的细微时就把它们推开。最后，当那些画面擅自出现时，他已经能轻而易举地推开了。

他的心已经越来越冷，越来越硬了。他贬低视线范围内的所有人，把所有能让他感觉好受些的人推开。他觉得独自一人能更好的保护自己。他睡眠时间越来越少，而他也不需要。他严格自律一直吃的很少。

他确信只要这样日子就能过下去。没有别的选择了。


	14. Chapter 14

> 1条未接来电
> 
> 1条语音信息，今天上午，9：01
> 
> “Holmes先生，我是Janice Doyle，伯明翰伊丽莎白女王军医院的注册护士，去年十月我们在John Watson上尉住院期间见过。我今天在伦敦，有些事情想和你谈。收到请回电话。”

在她在留言里自报家门之前，Sherlock就认出了她那清脆的声音。他留意到她的留言里没有包含几乎所有人在录音时基本都会出现的口头用语——没有“姆（um）”，没有“噢（ah）”，没有停顿。在录音前她就对信息内容做过演练。

Sherlock犹豫了一刻，随即按下“回拨”。

*

在伦敦侯爵府区，Janice和她姐姐与Sherlock一起抱着茶杯坐在起居室里。他努力去回忆拜访他人住宅时所需的各种社交繁文缛节。通常情况下，在户主已死亡的情况下他才会去他的家。他已经好几个月没和别人谈起案子之外的事情了。

Janice放下茶杯摆放整齐，看向Sherlock。“Holmes先生，”她快速的说，“这并不是社交拜访。我想谈谈John。”

“当然，”Sherlock回答。他感到自己的手在颤了一下，他为此生自己的气。把杯子放进茶托后把它挪到了边桌上。

“让我先说清楚。Holmes先生。我可能会因为跟你谈起这些而丢掉工作。”

“那你为什么这么做？”

“因为你犯了个大错，而且John需要帮助。”

Sherlock被吓得说不出话。

Janice叹了口气。“Gould少校是个卓越的神经科医生，是国内最好的神经病学家之一。John康复的很好，而且必须承认这都是Gould少校的功劳。但他也是个心胸狭窄的人。你离开医院那天我没当班，我为此感到非常抱歉。我完全不知情直到一切都已来不及，最近发生的某件事促使我决定来见你。”

“什么事？”

第一次，Sherlock看到她僵硬的肩膀颓然滑落。“你还记得在John受伤后过了好久他们才联系你这件事情吗？”

Sherlock什么都没说。那段回忆已经变得模糊。

“当John回到军队后，他更改了自己的紧急联系人。在他受伤后，由于军队体制的原因，那时没找到任何表格。随后，他们发现了两份表格，不得不判定哪一份是最新的。之后我们联系了你。”

“上周我们准备给John办理出院，我再次看到了他的档案。写着你的名字的紧急联系人表格不见了，取而代之的是原先的那张。我确信是Gould少校拿掉了你的名字。”她的嘴因为愤怒而张开，随之抿住。“把你的名字留在那里完全是合法的。John希望是你。John曾经为了把你改为紧急联系人遇到过不少麻烦。Gould少校完全没有权利把你从John的病房甚至是医院里赶出去。如果我在那，我会说我能说的做我能做的，尽我所能的确保你能留下。”

Sherlock察觉到护士说话时夹杂了些个人情感。“为什么和我说这些？”他问。

她紧紧地抿住嘴，控制着自己的愤怒。“Holmes先生，在我的哥哥和他的伴侣在美国旅游间隙，他患上动脉瘤，那时他已经和James在一起九年了。Robert不被允许陪在他身边就因为他不是’家属’，James就那么孤零零的去世了。Robert心都碎了，之后…”她停下来再次抿起嘴唇。

Sherlock抬起手，用指关节蹭了蹭嘴唇。他们就那么坐着谁都没说话。

“Doyle小姐，”他说，然后清了清喉咙。“Janice，别难过了/恳请你（please）。John怎么样了？”

她再次换成职业语调。“身体上恢复很显著。肩部和腿已基本愈合。尽管他仍然坚持用拐杖，我们无法说服他摆脱它。”

Sherlock知道什么是他需要问，但同时害怕问的。“他的记忆呢？”

“这不是你在电影中见到的’患者无法记起自己的名字’的长期遗忘症。问题不在这里。他记得他的家人，他的童年，他的学生时代…”她微笑。“他的医生培训…有一天进行物理治疗时，旁边的病人突发心脏病跌倒了。他的跛行好了并进行了急救，大声地发号施令，那时我们都没反应过来。他依然是个医生。”

Sherlock发觉自己在微笑。Janice也对他微笑，但很轻微。“官方诊断是逆行性遗忘症。意思是…”

“…只有受伤前后一段时间的记忆被删除了，”Sherlock打断她的话。“大脑同时也会消除掉受伤前的记忆。车祸的幸存者不记得那天自己上过车，或者去上班了。失去的记忆的多少通常与受伤的严重程度有关。”

护士轻微的笑了笑。“是的，很准确。目前为止我们已经知道他在受伤之前六个月的记忆都消失了。他既不记得自己回到了前线，也不记得曾经休假。”她转向Sherlock和善的看着他。“你和John认识多久了？”

Sherlock盯着自己放在腿上的双手。“三天。在他结束假期回前线的前三天。”

一个小小的微笑出现在Sherlock的脸上，而那几乎立刻就消失了。“他记不记得…医院发生的事？我在那的时候？”

“他的短期记忆过了一段时间才能记住名字和所发生的事。头一个月他每天早上都问我的名字。他不记得自己住院的第一个月里做的任何事，遇见的任何人。我在这方面对他进行过测试。”

她叹了口气。“这就是为什么我没对Gould少校更改他的紧急联系人表示任何抗议。法律上你有权利在那里的。但是我…要给他加上一个自己并不记得的人，我对此很担心。我害怕这会使他困扰并惹恼他。所以我来找你了。”她抬头看着他，Sherlock看到她眼中深深地痛苦，和对John真切的关心。“我很抱歉，Holmes先生。”

“不…不需要抱歉。别说对不起。”Sherlock哽咽了。突然他觉得自己无法呼吸，失去了声音。前几个月里他所有的自控都离他而去了。“我犯了个严重的错误。我离开前一天，他以为我是个医生，没有认出我。如果我等一等，再有一些耐心，也许…”他抬头看着Janice。“我努力地让他想起我。我不能原谅自己。我刺激了他。考虑到他当时的情况他的反应是没错的。”

“那是很自然的反应，你和他都是。”

“自然？你不懂。如果我没做那些，如果我没有。现在…”没说完的话被封在嘴里，咬紧牙关。

Janice坚定地看进他的眼睛。“Holmes先生，听我说。一切还没结束。你依然可以帮助他，而且我也希望你那么做。”

“John已经从军队退役了。由于腿上和肩膀的伤，他不能再回到前线，但失去的记忆就此被封印了。他已经出院并拿到全部的抚恤金。他现在在伦敦。我们已经为他找到了一个一居室，但是在一个很脏的社区而且房间很阴暗，我去过他家拜访。他只能付得起那里的租金，而且还很勉强。他很固执拒绝向家人求助。”

她身体前倾。“我最担心的是，他报告说配发给自己的左轮手枪丢了。我相信枪在他那儿。我无需提醒你在不列颠持枪是非法的。”他盯着Sherlock直到她了解到他已经明白了自己的意思，甚至明白的比自己知道的还多。

Janice前倾看着Sherlock的脸。“现在你愿意帮助John吗？”

Sherlock抬头看向她。“怎么帮？他都不知道我是谁。无论是以前的我还是在医院的我。对于现在的他，我什么都不是。”

“我不知道你现在的个人情况，Holmes先生，但是我觉得，也许，你可以帮助他。经济上的，只是这样，不让他知道。”

Sherlock猛地跌进椅子里，用指尖按进眼角。“我不知道我怎么…哦！”Sherlock站起来，一脸吃惊。“哦！”

“Holmes先生？”Janice困惑地问。

Sherlock感觉自己的大脑像引擎般加速运转着。他的绝望不见了。“安静一会。我在思考。”


	15. Chapter 15

一周后，Sherlock站在圣巴兹医院的停尸间里，低头看着身前的桌子。一整天他都有些烦躁，但是这个样本着实很难得，所以他多少能舒缓些自己的情绪。实验完成，他回到了实验室，纵然时间还很充裕。

他对Stamford所扮演的角色非常担心。针对对John的信息的了解程度，Sherlock已经对Stamford进行了仔细地核查，确保他已掌握了一个多年前的校友需要掌握的所有信息。他只希望Stamford别出差错。当然Stamford太蠢了也是有可能搞砸的，他并没有完全了解Sherlock，不知道他如此做的动机是什么。这是个可以接受的风险，Sherlock下定决心。

他还记得当自己跟Janice简单介绍这个计划时她说的话。起初，她抗议说这是不道德的，随即她忽然说，“去他妈的道德。”她死死地看着Sherlock，眼睛都不眨一下。

“你知道这对你意味着什么么，Holmes先生？对John你是个陌生人。你需要重新定义你们的关系，需要像你们从未相识过一样。即使只是24小时陪在他身边——你需要一直控制住自己。你永远不能像原来那样接近他了。”

她停下来让Sherlock思考。“你是不是认为这么做就能找回他的记忆，然后他就能想起你了？你与他相识仅有三天，而他六个月甚至更长的记忆都永久的消失了。你是不是以为你们能回到以前，就像什么都没发生一样？那基本是不可能的，Holmes先生。那是个感情用事且愚蠢的愿望。”

Sherlock微笑，只是脸部肌肉的一下轻颤。不是感情用事，不是的。但是对比自己在遇到John之前和之后的人生，他知道自己没有别的选择。他会尽自己所能。

他忽然感到异常窘迫。万物都有也许，由于某种原因，John可能会认出Sherlock，可能是在医院时或是早前的记忆。Sherlock已经交代Janice待在实验室附近，如果John的反应过于激烈，Sherlock可以快速离开并通知她。她能缓解那种情况。如果那发生了，他已经给自己做好了计划。

他不允许自己去想那种可能性。

所有的情绪，都有不确定性，几个月前的恐惧又回来了。Sherlock允许自己的怒火涌上来，并把它们进行了编目。他恨Lestrade的干涉。他恨兄长沾沾自喜的优越感以及他戴在左手的婚戒。他恨Gould和他脸上的冷笑。他恨医院和点滴输液管。他恨让John变成这样的战争。

他握紧马鞭，把所有的愤怒发泄在桌上的尸体身上。

*

John路过邮递员公园（Postman’s Park），重重的倚着拐杖。他的理疗师给他的“处方”中让John每日做的事情，让John很生气。让他真正愤怒的是她无休无止的盘问。“你今天散步走了多远，John？昨天呢？”

无论John是否用腿吃力，它始终在疼，但没人相信他。他恨那根拐杖以及自己所得到的注目礼，每次靠上拐杖它都会嘎吱作响。地铁上一个女人给他让座的时候，他恨透了它。但同时，他知道自己需要拐杖，而且在行进的车厢里他最好还是坐下，而不是努力保持平衡。

公园离圣巴兹医院只有几分钟的路程，公园里到处都是在早春的气息中匆匆解决午饭的商人和护士们。John犹豫着是否要从街边摊买一个猪肉派当午饭，但考虑到口袋里的钱他就放弃了。他的小房间里还有一些罐头汤。

也许他该就此结束自己的散步去趟伦敦博物馆。它就在前方转弯处，免费参观，他可能能在回家之前在里面待久一点。

刚绕过公园外的环岛，他听到了一个声音：“John？John Watson？”

他转过身看到一个有些发福的男人向他走来，正笑着伸出手。“Stamford，Mike Stamford。我们在巴兹时见过。”

John已开始习惯自己记忆里存在断层了。他已学会把它隐藏在英式的礼貌用语里。“是的，是的，你好，”他用朋友般的音调说，伸出手握了握。神啊，他定能成为一个好演员。

*

Sherlock能听到脚步声沿着走廊向实验室走来。两个脚步声：一个是Stamford的。另一个脚步声旁还伴随着金属嘎吱嘎吱的声音。这说明Stamford完成了任务，因为John来了。剩下的就靠Sherlock了。

他让自己冷静下来，专注于面前的培养皿。接下来的几分钟将决定成败。

门打开时传来John的声音，“和当初有些变化了，”。Sherlock冒死瞥了一眼。当他看到John时，Sherlock花掉了他所有的控制力去保持面无表情。上帝，他看起来很疲惫，苍老了很多。Sherlock记忆里那个淘气的脸已经变得悲伤，面无表情。还有那个拐杖——Sherlock瞬间感到很愤怒。Sherlock很快就能让他摆脱掉拐杖，然后挖掘出他隐藏起来的本质。这是他欠John的。

他再次隐藏起自己的感情，平静地说，“Mike，能借用你的手机吗？”当然，Sherlock的手机工作很良好，而且他知道Mike没带手机——他想看John会如何反应。

“给你，用我的吧，”John说。

随着John说出这句话，Sherlock内心的风暴消退了。他还记得那晚在小巷里他们相遇时向他递出手机的John，那时John向一个陌生人提供了帮助。现在，John向Sherlock证明了两件事：他的本性，他的善良和慷慨依然还在，虽然被藏起来了。还有John确实不记得自己了。这是个能重新开始的机会。“谢谢，”他说。

他站起来走向John，扯平外衣上的皱纹。他看进John的眼，再一次佩服自己的演技。John再次站在自己身边让他觉得...更好。感觉终于对了。

他从John手里接过手机，允许自己露出小小的微笑。

一直需要演戏的人生。Sherlock愿意。这是值得的。

“阿富汗还是伊拉克？（Afghanistan or Iraq）”

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘链接：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-131679-1-1.html


End file.
